Don't You Wanna Save This Dirty Little Damsel?
by sentbyfools
Summary: AU. Hook works in a sex shop; Emma is a new customer.
1. Chapter 1

**title: **don't you wanna save this dirty little damsel?

**summary: **but yes, Hook works at a sex shop and Emma is a customer

**notes: **part 1 of 2.

* * *

The first time _she_ walks into the Jolly Roger, Killian is in the backroom doing paperwork. The door jingles when the new customer enters but he keeps on filling out invoices. Ruby's working the counter and she can certainly handle herself so he sees no reason to stop working, that is, until about fifteen minutes later when he hears Ruby's laugh. It isn't her usual work laugh, the "Yes, I'm a woman and I work in a sex shop and you are a man buying sex toys" laugh. It is genuinely amused.

Curious as to what could make Ruby laugh so, Killian leaves the office and heads to the counter. To say the woman standing next to Ruby knocks him off his feet would be an understatement. In reality, he feels like a schoolboy discovering his body for the first time. The world seems magical.

The blonde woman's curls fall over the shoulders of her red leather jacket that she wears over a thin, see-through tank top. It takes Killian an embarrassingly long moment to divert his eyes from the curve of her breasts to her face. When the woman's eyes find his, the feeling of _magic in the air _only intensifies as he gets lost in eyes of moss green. There are laughter lines around her eyes from the smile she still wears, though that smile fades quickly when she sees him.

Eager to please, eager to see that smile light up her face again, Killian walks forward and says, "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing just fine with Ruby here, thanks," she says coolly, a dismissal if he's ever heard one.

Killian isn't one to give up easily however. Picking up on the hum of familiarity between Ruby and the woman, Killian says, "Ruby, you should introduce me to your friend."

Ruby has that look on her face like a wolf sensing danger. She stares at him. Killian stares back.

"Killian she's -"

The woman sighs. "Leaving. I'll call you tomorrow, Ruby," she says, grabbing up her bag off the counter.

Desperate, Killian says, "Returning customers get a discount."

She stops in her approach towards the door and turns to look at him. "And why would I return?"

"For the great service, of course," he says.

That gets a smile out of her, not quite as wide as the first, but it's there. _Victory,_ but only moments later frown lines mar her forehead as she realizes what she is doing.

She scowls at him. Turning on her heel, she exits the store. Killian admires the curve of her ass from afar, consciously licks his lips as he turns to face Ruby.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 -"

"Not happening," Ruby says with a shake of her head.

He huffs. "We'll see about that. She'll come back. They always do."

Ruby shakes her head again in the way she does when she is trying to hold back from calling him an idiot to his face.

"What'd she buy anyway?" he asks, trying to get a look at the receipt before Ruby can file it away.

Ruby shuts the receipt drawer away and locks it tightly.

"I'm the boss," he says.

She doesn't twitch.

"I could fire you."

Her red painted lips curl downwards in disdain.

"I'll find out anyway," he tries.

"Not on my time, you won't," she says.

He is this close to begging, the memory of the blonde's smile seared into his mind. "Ruby, at least tell me her name."

That's it. He's done it. She is taking pity on him.

She is - turning to the customer approaching the counter and ignoring him completely.

"You're fired," he barks as he stomps away.

"Tell that to someone who'll believe you," she replies, laughing.

"Now what can I do for you?"

Killian seethes for days on end. Ruby's friend must've paid cash because he went through the receipts, which Ruby had helpfully disorganized, and he couldn't find a woman's name at all. So, Killian was stuck dreaming about her and her gorgeous lips and all the things she could do to him with them for days on end until fortune turned in his favour.

It is a bright Monday morning, one of the slowest days of his week, and Killian is working the counter when _she_ comes blazing in. She is wearing the same red leather jacket as before, but this time the golden waves of her hair are tied up in a messy ponytail and her pretty mouth is scrunched up in anger.

"This silver bullet is crap!" she says, slamming the box on the counter.

At least now he knows what she bought.

"Say it a little louder, love, the rest of the neighborhood hasn't woken up quite yet."

She pays no heed to his sarcasm, continues on like a bull on the rampage. "This is supposed to be the best? This thing is so cheap, and I should've known because it was _so_ cheap."

"That is my bestseller that you're calling out now," he says.

"Your bestseller is shit, and I want my money back."

"Well, this won't do, now will it?" he taps his finger on his chin, smirking at her.

"You can quit before you start, buddy," she says.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly, you're the most beautiful lass that's ever walked into my establishment, and the Jolly Roger has seen _many_ a beautiful lass. I just can't help myself."

A sweet smile covers her lips. She leans forward on her elbows across the counter. "Since we're being honest..."

"Yes," he says, moving in closer as well. He can practically count the shades of green and hints of blue in her eyes, this close to her. Her lips are still curved in a smile and he wants to kiss along those lines to see if she tastes as sweet as she looks. He breathes, in and out, chest heavy with anticipation.

"_Honestly..._I just want my money back so I can go home. I've had a long day -" She blinks as if recognizing how strange that sounds at 9:00AM in the morning - "A long night, and I want to just go home and soak in the tub for a couple of hours before passing out. Now, can we move this along?"

Of course she'd say that. Why did he think that winning her over would be that easy? This woman wears leather like she was born in it, of course she'd be harder to crack than that.

"A bit of a letdown, love, I have to tell you. But I'm not giving up yet," he says brightly.

She raises her head to the heavens and lets out a heavy breath. "Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"I'm not surprising you, eh? I'll have to work harder then," Killian says. He smirks as he has a light bulb moment. He crouches down, opens up one of the boxes underneath the counter and searches. Finally, he finds what he is looking for and returns to standing. She is watching him, and for the life of him, he can't find her annoyance anything but cute.

God help him.

"We don't do returns, you know, because of the whole hygiene issue, but I think this should," He licks his lips as he hands over the box, "_satisfy_ you."

She rolls her eyes skyward but takes the box for the blue We-Vibe Tango.

"I still haven't caught your name," he says as he fills out a receipt for the Tango and charges it to himself. "Names have meaning, you know. They hold power. My grandmother used to say that names were all you needed to know about a person. They tell you everything."

"Oh god, will you be quiet?" she says. The same smile he pulled out of her days earlier is on her face as she says, "My name is Emma Swan."

"Well, Emma, my name is Killian Jones, and I'll let you in on a little secret."

He can see her interest pique, the flickering of her eyes across his face as she tries to hide her curiosity. A beat passes and then another.

He stares at her, waiting, and crows inwardly when she is the first one to give in. "Go on," she says with a wave of her hand.

"That little machine you have in your hand is fantastic. Amazing, even. But there's one thing that's better."

"And what's that?" she says, eyebrow raised.

"Me."

A guffaw of laughter escapes her. Her chest heaves, making her full breasts rise and fall. "You really have no sense of shame, do you?" Emma says, shaking her head.

He chuckles, shrugs his shoulders. "Shame is for the men too scared to go after what they want."

"I don't even have to ask, do I?" she says.

This time her smile is just like the first one he saw, the one she gave Ruby when she first walked into his shop. He can't help it when he moves forward so that his legs are touching the counter walls and reaches out to touch her hand where it lies on top of the counter.

"You wouldn't need to, no," he says.

It is a small moment where she lets him cover her smaller hand with his, and then she pulls away.

"See you around, Jones," she says.

"You know, I meet guys like you all the time in my line of work," Emma asks the next time she enters his shop, this time shopping around for a pair of handcuffs. (Her last pair broke, she says, and Killian chokes trying not to imagine what she could be doing that would lead to her breaking a pair of handcuffs).

"And what is your line of work?"

She stands just a little taller as she says, "I'm a bounty hunter. I catch scumbags for a living."

"You think I'm a scumbag? That's a low blow, Emma. Really. You've hurt my feelings," he says.

The sides of her mouth quirk up in amusement. "That wasn't my intention," she says in a tone that says that was _exactly_ her intention.

"Some of them are just outright creeps, some of them are your typical lowlife criminal, and some of them, _some of them_ think that they're the most blessed things to walk this earth. A gift to the world," Emma says.

"And which type do I remind you of?" he asks as he rings up her order.

"Come on, you're smarter than _that_."

"You're wrong, Emma," he says, handing her the receipt to sign.

"Mm, how so?"

He watches how smoothly her hand moves across the receipt as she signs her name, a messy scrawl that is as beautiful to him as she is.

"I don't think I'm a gift to the world. I know it," he says.

She laughs. "Oooh, falling back on cliché, are we? You really aren't trying at all, are you?"

_She's right,_ he thinks as he hands over the bag of handcuffs and watches her leave again. He really isn't trying. He has been dreaming about her every night since he met her, imagining all the things he could do to her, all the things she could do to him, and yet here he is, making her laugh over bad jokes. It is time to step his game up.

It's time that Emma Swan met the _real_ Killian Jones.

"I don't like that look on your face," Ruby says as she comes back from the office. "You look crazed."

"Ruby, work the front now, will you? I've got some things to do in the back," he says.

"I know Emma was just here. I swear to God, Killian, if I come back there and find you touching yourself over her receipts I will call the cops."

Killian laughs and laughs and laughs. "I've got bigger things in mind than that."

"Don't wanna know," Ruby says as he heads into the office.

Killian sits down his desk chair and idly strokes his chin as he considers his first step. When an idea sparks in his mind, he smirks to himself and turns on the computer. Cracking his knuckles, he starts to type.

Plan: Reeling in the Swan is a go.


	2. Chapter 2

**notes: **part 2/3

* * *

The next time she comes in, he sends Ruby to the back to noises of disgust from both women. Ruby glares at him as she leaves, a look that says he better not fuck this up. He has no plans to. In fact, that Ruby hasn't put up more of a fight about him trying to woo her friend says that he is closer to winning than he is to losing. Either that or she knows Emma can stave off his advances easily. _Or_ she just feels bad for him.

There are a lot of possibilities.

"I didn't want her prying eyes to get a hold of this," Killian says as he unlocks his personal box underneath the counter.

Emma taps her fingers against the wooden countertop and bounces on her feet restlessly.

"One, you're an idiot. I'll just tell her anyway. Two," and she perks up at this, "You got me something?"

The way she says it, the way her breath hitches in genuine surprise and wonder makes his heart ache. _Shit_, he thinks hastily. He isn't supposed to be feeling this way, not now. He hasn't even had her yet and already he wants _things_ he shouldn't want. Not so soon. _Fuck._

He puts on a mask of confidence as inside he freaks out about the way he can't help but drink her in, feeding off her like a flower caught in the sunlight's glow. Somehow, Emma has become his sun, the brightest spot in his day.

"Since you seemed to enjoy my last gift..."

Emma rolls her eyes, but bites her bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth. "It was an exchange. It wasn't a gift," she says, but her voice shakes on the word gift and makes Killian smirk, allowing him to become the mask as confidence crashes over his uneasy emotions. He may be going slightly mad over her, but he still has it in him to be the calculated seducer that he has always been.

He hands her the box and says, "Don't open it here."

Emma pauses where her nail has just started scraping at the paper surrounding the box, eyebrows furrowing as her mouth thins into a line. "Why not?"

"Trust me, please?"

She stares at him for a long moment, and he is certain she is going to tear the paper away right then and there until her shoulders sag and she says, "Alright, Jones. But I swear if you're up to anything weird, I will come back with those handcuffs this time."

He wiggles his eyebrows and leans forward against the counter. "Oh please do, darling. I'd definitely enjoy that."

Emma smiles sweetly, leans in as well. They're close enough now that he can just feel her warm breath caress his face as she says, "I'm certain you wouldn't."

He taps his fingers against the counter, the gaudy rings he wears clinking loudly on the wood. "Hurry home, Emma. Enjoy your gift."

"Mmmm," Emma says. Her gaze flits across his face as if she is trying to read him and then she says, "I'm curious."

He spreads his hands across the countertop and smiles. "For you, sweetheart, I'm an open book."

"Why a sex shop?"

"It seemed like a good investment of my time," he says.

She raises a brow at him. "That isn't all."

"It isn't," he says. They stare at each other for a moment, Emma's gaze expectant. He sighs and still grinning, says, "There was a lass...she convinced me of the _merits_ of running a sex shop."

"Milah on the tattoo?" she asks, indicating the tattoo on his arm.

He rubs at his arm where his ex's name is inked into his skin. "Don't worry, love, despite what it looks like, my feelings for her have long since died. I keep the tattoo as a reminder."

"A reminder?"

"A reminder to not let lust dictate what I do with my life," he says simply.

Emma raises an eyebrow and laughs as she says, "Yes, the sex shop owner not letting lust lead his life. Makes sense."

"You know what I meant," he says.

Slowly, her face loses its smile. "I do understand."

"I gotta go," she says and disappears before he can even ask.

* * *

Killian expects her return to happen much sooner than it does. In fact, he expects her to return the same day he gives her the gift. So, when she doesn't show up, he doesn't know what to expect. Did she open it? Did she just throw it away? Does she like it? Hate it? These questions run through his mind every day he waits for his Swan.

_His Swan_. It has a nice ring to it.

Five days later, she walks into his shop, grinning from ear to ear. There is just something about her smile that makes it impossible for him to wallow in a bad mood so even when she says, "Don't even start," and walks right past him down the aisle towards the sex guides, he can't help but smile.

"Sex Handbooks, Emma? You know if you have any questions, all you need to do is ask an expert."

Emma's laughter hits him like a wrecking ball, destroying the final remnants of his poor mood. There are other people in the store, and Ruby has the day off so he can't just leave the counter unattended, but he wants to join her. He wants to see what she is looking for and point her in the right direction.

And if that direction happens to lead straight to him, well, who could blame him, really?

Emma returns to the front of the counter only a moment later. Killian feels his eyebrows shoot straight up when he sees the book in her hands. Out of all the books she could've picked up, his mind simply hadn't imagined she'd pick up this one, and he feels his brain melting right out of his ears as he imagines _why_ she has picked it.

"Oral Sex That'll Blow Her Mind?" he asks, taking the book from her hands, when he finally is able to string two words together.

Emma smirks, a smile that is both secretive and amused. "It's for a friend."

"A friend? Well, I definitely haven't heard that one before," he drawls.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Just ring me up already, I've got a meeting I need to get to."

"What kind of meeting?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"A work meeting," she says, obviously reading the actual question in his eyes. He smirks. He really is an open book to her.

"You're not going to share any details, right?" he asks.

"You're not really interested in knowing the details, _right_?" she snaps back coolly.

"I want to know _everything_ about you," he says seriously.

She stares at him for a moment, her green eyes fixated on his blue ones as if she can find out whatever she wants to know simply by looking at him.

"How much?" she asks, the moment shattered as she looks away.

He sighs, reads out the price and accepts her cash when she hands it to him. They haven't spoken once about his gift, and at this point Killian is certain that she must have thrown it away. A pity; he'd spent a good chunk of cash on that, but even this failure only makes him want to try harder.

Killian doesn't think he has fallen, but he is quickly approaching it.

At least, that is what he _thinks_ right up until the moment she steps away from the counter without taking her bag.

"Swan, I know you can't possibly have forgotten that you just paid for this," he says, waving the book above his head.

She throws her head back over her shoulder to look at him. Winking, she says, "You're not the only one allowed to give gifts."

The bell rings as she exits the shop and Killian can only stare down at the book in his hands. Close to falling? What a joke, Killian has been falling since the moment they met, fallen for Emma Swan, and fallen for her hard. This moment has only served to hammer that point home.

A beat passes, maybe more before he curses, realizing what kind of gift she'd given him. Oral Sex for Dummies, as if he needs a guide. The bloody woman, she is probably having a good chuckle at his benefit right now. He can see her face now, eyes wrinkled at the sides, tears of laughter forming behind her eyes. Bloody hell.

He rubs at his jaw, smirking as he looks down at the book. For a _friend._..Oh, if she wants to play this game, she'll find that he is more than up for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**notes: **and it's finally done! i may write an epilogue, but for now i'm all finished with this fic. this chapter gets an M-rating, you have been warned.

* * *

Killian takes to making Ruby work in the back, in the hopes that when Emma walks in, he is the first thing she sees. Besides it makes it easier to keep the gift-giving between them.

They don't talk about it. Talking about it would mean losing ground in this war between the two of them, and Killian knows they are both too stubborn for that.

No, they don't talk about it, not in words at least, but when their hands brush as he hands her his latest gift, and when they both lean across the counter that separates them, Killian knows that barrier is the only thing stopping them from fucking right then and there.

That and Emma's penchant for running away every time he gets too close.

Because they don't talk about it, but they talk about other things. Killian's day. His favourite places to eat, his favourite places to just _be_ (hints that Emma pointedly ignores). Emma's day. The latest "scumbag" that she has captured. What she likes to do to relax after work (getting her to finally answer is the most difficult of tasks). Her favourite movie (she'd only narrowed it down to a genre: action), her favourite color (blue - like Killian's eyes, his words not hers), her favourite _everything_.

But when his questions move beyond the shallow, asking her about siblings, parents, lovers, she shuts him down so fast it gives him whiplash and makes herself scarce even faster than that.

It is quite frustrating, but Killian has always been one to fight for what he wants, and what he wants is Emma.

So, he plots, he gives, and he waits. She isn't going anywhere, and neither is he, so he'll wait until she is ready, no matter how long that takes.

"I'm really tired today, Jones, and I'm not really in the mood for playing games," are the first words out of Emma's mouth the next time she enters his shop.

It has been days since her last visit, since they last exchanged gifts, and Killian has been itching to see her again. Standing at the counter, he smiles when he sees her but that smile quickly fades. He studies her slow steps, her downcast eyes, the way her shoulders sag lifelessly, and feels concern stir in him. Innuendo laced words forgotten, he says, "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

Emma finally meets his gaze. The greens of her eyes, usually so bright, seem dimmed.

"We're friends," he continues, desperation creeping into his voice at the sight of Emma looking so defeated. "You can talk to me. Tell me what upset you so."

"More like who," Emma says on a heavy sigh. She twists her mouth to the side and bites the inside of her cheek. Releasing it, she says, "You don't want to hear about it."

"You seem to misunderstand my intentions here, Emma. When I say that I want to know everything about you, I mean it. Good or bad, I want to know."

He knows Emma can hear the plea in his words. _Let me in_. Killian tries to be nonchalant about it, but for a moment, he has to look away from Emma's gaze as he faces the reality of how much he really does care about her. He hadn't even felt this way for Milah, and he'd _loved_ her.

"It's just - _reminders_," Emma blurts out.

Killian wrinkles his face in confusion. "Come again?"

She places her hands on her hips, straightens, and staring at him with a new light in her eyes, she says, "You said that you kept that tattoo as a reminder, and I told you I understood. I wear this -" She pulls at the necklace around her neck - "as a reminder too. But I don't need it anymore." Emma unclasps the necklace and tosses it into the trash can with a dull clink. "I'm _so _done with living in the past. It's time for me to look to the future."

So suddenly that he doesn't even see it coming, Emma reaches across the counter separating them and pulls him up against it. Her lips crash against his, and for one confusing moment, Killian doesn't know right from left, up from down. When his brain rights itself, he sighs into the kiss and sinks his fingers into Emma's hair. Her mouth moves against his in a kiss hotter than the center of the sun. They cling to each other desperately, Emma hands still fisted tightly in his shirt as they both battle for control in a sea of chaos.

"Jones," she whispers against his lips as they part for air.

Stringing words together in a coherent thought seems like too much for his brain at the moment, so he just gapes at her while she pulls herself out of his grasp and grabs one of his cards from where they've spilled out all over the counter, courtesy of Emma's surprise attack. She pulls out a pen from her bag and scribbles something down on the back of the card that Killian's gaze is too unfocused to read.

"I'll see you later," she says. It sounds like a promise.

He watches her go through lust clouded eyes, painfully aware of the erection straining against his jeans. When she has disappeared from his sight, he picks up the card she left on the counter.

He reads it once. They're just numbers and letters blending together until finally they become clear.

She'd given him her address.

He reads the card again. _9:00PM Friday_. _Don't be late._

It's a measure of how far he has fallen that his first lucid thought since Emma Swan kissed him is not that he has won their game, but that he has a _date_ _with Emma._

He feels giddy, he feels ecstatic, and he turns around to face Ruby's look of surprise with a face-breaking smile.

"I have a date," he says. "Lucky you. You get to close on Friday."

"I swear Emma has the worst taste in men," Ruby says.

Smiling, she shakes her head and walks over to him. She places her hands on his shoulders, looks him dead in the eye, and says, "I'm not going to give you a pep talk. That's not what I'm doing. What I am going to say is that if you hurt her, she will kick your ass from here to Neverland, and I won't lift a finger to help you."

"Ruby," he says. He grins at her, but she merely glares back at him. He loses the grin, loses all pretense and says, "I'm not going to hurt her, this _I_ swear."

Ruby nods. She looks satisfied with his response, but he wouldn't be Killian Jones if he didn't add, with a wink, "No, I won't hurt her. Not unless she asks me to."

"Ugh," Ruby says, grimacing. "Keep that up, and I _will_ quit."

Killian smiles. "Tell that to someone who'll believe you."

At 8:55PM on Friday, Killian is waiting outside of Emma's apartment building. He presses the buzzer and waits for her answer.

"Jones," she says through the intercom. She answers his question before he asks it. "I saw you arrive from my window."

"Let me in?" he asks. He knows she can't see him waggle his eyebrows but he does anyway as he says, "I brought flowers."

"Such a gentleman," she says. He can hear the sarcasm even through the crackling of the intercom. The crackling ceases and the buzzer sounds. Killian hurries inside and bypasses the elevator to climb the stairs; he can't wait to see her. He isn't a romantic, but he had been counting down the minutes until he could see her again since the moment she left him standing shell-shocked in his store. _Goddamn the bloody woman_, she has gotten under his skin to the point that he can feel her pumping through his very veins.

He reaches the door to her apartment and knocks twice.

"Close your eyes," she says in greeting. She grabs the flowers out of his hand, smiles down at them, a smile so brilliantly happy that it makes his chest hurt, knowing that simple gifts like this have been so rare in her life. She returns her gaze to his, and he is confused by the look of exasperation on her face as she says, "Well?"

"What - Emma?"

"Close. Your. Eyes. Trust me," she says firmly.

_Trust._ Killian swallows down his questions, says, "I'll follow wherever you lead," and closes his eyes.

Her hand slips into his, and she pulls him into the apartment. With the door shut behind them, she releases him and he listens as her steps move farther away and then there is silence. _What game are you playing, Emma?_

He listens to his own breaths, starts to count them as he waits. Forever and a day passes before the sound of her footsteps drawing nearer echo in the hallway. She stops just inches away from him, feet brushing his, and he can feel the air move as she leans forward. One finger strokes across his cheek and then she kisses him softly. Before he can get into the kiss, she pulls away.

"Remember this?" Emma asks as she leans forward and slips something - a blindfold, _the_ blindfold over his head and eyes. His second gift to her, he remembered telling her to "sleep well," with a wink that said he meant he knew she wouldn't be using it for sleep.

And now here he is, blindfolded by his own gift, and he has to bite the inside of his lip to keep from groaning aloud at the realization that she is using his gifts against him. He'd thought he'd won, but he now knows that she hadn't given in, no, she'd just changed the game.

"Emma?"

"Hmmm," she hums sweetly.

Killian doesn't need his sight to see the smug look on her face. He grins at her, "Not that I don't love knowing that my gifts are being put to use, but what exactly are your plans for this evening?"

"I just thought we'd skip dinner and move straight on to dessert," she says so innocently that he nearly misses her meaning entirely.

He really does groan this time and he reaches out his hands, searching for her body in the darkness. He finds her shoulders and massages them lightly. Her shoulders move and she says, "You'll follow wherever I lead, right?" she muses aloud as her fingers press against the corners of his mouth. "Open your mouth."

He knows where this is going. He knows he could stop it if he wanted.

He doesn't want to.

Killian opens his mouth. Emma laughs, a dark chuckle that sends heat racing down his spine. He can feel the beginnings of an erection, and they haven't even done anything yet.

"Good boy," she says and places the wiffle gag that he'd bought her behind his teeth. Carefully, she straps it to his head, tight enough to keep the ball in place, but not too tight that it is uncomfortable. He doesn't attempt to say anything, knows how fruitless that would be, and just waits for Emma's next command.

"Follow me," she says, slipping her hand into his again, and leading him down the hallway.

He rubs his fingers against her knuckles as they walk down the hall. With a gentle squeeze, Emma releases his hand and says, "Wait here."

"Shoes off," her voice carries.

He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks for good measure, but doesn't touch anything else. His feet are cold on the hardwood floors, but he doesn't shiver until Emma's skin brushes his again as she returns to his side and grabs his hand, leading him farther into the room. When she stops, he stops too. She grabs his shoulders and turns him around before pushing him backwards. He falls but doesn't hit ground and instead ends up sprawling backwards on a mattress. He steadies himself by grasping the soft sheets in hand. He searches in the dark, trying to find her through blinded eyes.

"Lie across the bed," Emma says.

Killian twists his body until he is lying with his head against the pillows. The room descends into silence save for the sound of Killian's breathing. He becomes all too aware of himself. He wonders what Emma sees when she looks at him, whether she likes it or not.

She must like it because her next words come out husky. "Stay still."

The bottom of the bed dips as Emma climbs on top of it. He wonders at her command right up until the moment that her fingers start to unbutton his shirt. She works quickly, and Killian has to fight not to move and touch her. _The bloody woman_, he thinks not for the first time. She knows exactly how much he wants her. It would be an advantage if her quick movements didn't detail how much she wants him to.

His shirt is soon open, and Emma's fingers trace down his chest, curling through his ample chest hair. She giggles, a happy sound that has him craning his head towards it. He wants to ask her what she is laughing at.

Killian gasps around the gag and tries to say her name when her wet tongue glides across his chest. Her tongue follows the trail of her hands as she leads a path from his chest down to his abs. She giggles again, and the sound rolls across his skin. It's the unexpectedness of it all that makes him break her rule, grabbing for her, trying to touch. He never expected her to be so..._like this,_ but he shouldn't be surprised by how much Emma always surprises him.

"I told you to stay still," she says when he manages to run his hands down across her back. He feels lace under his fingers and searches his memory for what she was wearing when he opened the door.

It wasn't lace.

He'd say something clever now about her change in wardrobe, but she is pulling away from him and the bed, and he has no idea where she is going.

He twists his head around, searching for some sound to signal where she is, but all he hears is his own laboured - _laboured_? they haven't even _done_ anything yet - breath.

"Someone is just begging to be punished," she says from somewhere off to the right.

_I don't beg, love, I just ask nicely._

Her hand grabs his wrist and gently pulls it up and over his head. Cold metal encircles his wrist and then he is hooked by what is likely the handcuffs he bought - his first gift to her - to the bed. She does the same to his other wrist.

"I picked up another pair from Ruby on your day off. I thought I might need them. Turns out, I was right," Emma says, answering his unasked question.

Now, that makes him curious, and a jolt of heat shoots through him at the thought of what else she might have bought without his knowing.

His hips jerk off the bed at the first touch of her fingers to his hard nipples. She squeezes gently, and that's when she begins to speak and he starts to lose all semblance of control.

"You look, god, you _look_ amazing like this. It's better than I imagined," she says in a husky whisper.

"I've wanted this for _so_ long," she says. Killian sees nothing but darkness and feels nothing but his own fingers digging into his palms, forced to focus only on her seductive words and the way her breath moves across his face as she moves closer.

"You don't even know," Emma says. Her teeth scrape against his beard and then she bites down on the skin of his cheek, not hard but not gentle either.

Moving over him and peppering kisses across his face, she says, "I wanted you the first moment I saw you, and I _hated_ it. I could see everything that we could be together, _do_ together, and I didn't want any of it because I wanted it so much. But then you made me smile, you made me laugh, and I just wanted it too much to stop."

He splays his hands, grasping air when her tongue licks out across his bottom lip. Killian can't say he knows the feeling - he wanted her the moment he saw her and never once hated himself for it - but he understands. She has been hurt before and badly. He knew it the moment he saw those shields go up. He knew it when he decided to chase her. He understands why she wouldn't want to want him, and if he could, he'd kiss her right now, tell her just how happy he is that she let him chase her anyway.

Instead, he arches into her touch. She presses the flat of her hand into his chest, pulls away from his face, and straddles him.

Seated in his lap, Emma asks, "Do you know what I want right now?"

He shakes his head, hyper aware of the feeling of her ass pressed against his growing erection.

Emma leans down, angles her head around his, and bites down.

"I want to see you come undone," she says.

He lets out a heavy breath through his nose as she shimmies down him. She makes sure to grind her ass down against him as she does so, and he hates her teasing just as much as he loves it.

Emma reaches between her body and unbuckles his belt. Her fingers dip into his jeans and he burns into his memory the sound she makes, a delighted gasp, when she discovers that he isn't wearing any boxers.

"You're so infuriating," she says from between what sounds like gritted teeth. The chuckle dies in his throat when she dips her fingers back into his jeans, brushing them through the hair just above his cock. It is so close, yet so far.

Too far.

She does it again and again. Killian trembles with need. _Lost_, he thinks deliriously. He is completely lost to her.

When his hips start to buck up of their own accord, Emma pulls her hand out his jeans, pushing him down firmly on the bed.

"Not yet," she says breathily.

She tugs his jeans down his sides, pulling them off just enough that his cock springs free. He doesn't have a chance to get used to the feeling of being free before her hand encircles him, driving all coherent thought from his mind.

He beats in the warmth of her palm. Precum slips from the head of his cock, sliding down between Emma's palm and his cock.

He hears it. He isn't hallucinating. He _hears_ it, Emma's breath hitching as she touches him. Words have never meant much to him, Killian has always been a man of action, but Emma's words echo - _I want to see you come undone_ - and he'd bite his lip if he could because Emma is enjoying this as much as he is. She wants him as much as he wants her.

Really, it's a beautiful thing.

_Emma. Gods, __**Emma**_.

She releases him all too soon, and he feels bereft until her finger trails down the head of his cock, smearing precum all over the tip. It is like her touch lights him up. She makes him come alive with every brush of her hand, every slide of her skin against his.

And then she moves down his body until her knees are pressed to either side of his. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up and he realizes what she is doing at the exact moment she does it and he feels the first touch of her lips to his cock.

She kisses him just under the head of his cock. Her lips are soft and warm. It feels too good, but he still wants more, and she gives it to him, licking the spot she kissed. Another laugh gets caught in his throat, a gurgle of arousal that only make him drool around the gag in his mouth.

Handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded, and gagged, Killian can't do anything but moan as Emma wraps her lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly.

It isn't nearly what he wants, but he can't do _anything_. Emma has made that completely impossible. If he'd thought that he was frustrated before, it is nothing compared to his frustration now.

Her tongue darts against the head of his cock as she sucks. It isn't long before she pulls away and licks away the excess spit and precum.

When she returns her mouth to his cock, it is as if she has read his mind. She alternates between licking along his length and sucking him hard. The warm, wet heat of her mouth is almost painful, it feels like he is melting from the inside out.

He can feel his orgasm approaching quickly, and it doesn't help that her hand is now back on his cock, stroking the length that she doesn't have in her mouth. He doesn't know where her other hand is, but he can guess by the way she keeps shifting against him - and he shuts his eyes tight at the thought, his orgasm hitting him like sledgehammer, knocking all the air from his lungs.

She swallows down his seed, sucking him lightly until he has softened in her mouth. She pulls away only to bring a wet hand to his cock. He was right. God, he was right.

Emma had been touching herself, and now she was touching him with the same hand that had been buried in her wet cunt only moments before.

He feels the first twitches of new arousal building in his groin, but Emma pulls away before he can start to really get into it. She shimmies back up his body and when she is seated in his lap this time, he can feel her wetness through her thin underwear.

Her hands reach up behind his head. When she takes the gag out his mouth, he sucks in a heavy breath, and then says, "Fucking hell, Emma."

A snort of air escapes her. He isn't having any of that. He bucks his hips up against her until that snort turns into a gasp.

He hears a click as she drops the gag to the floor. Emma's hands return back around his head and this time she unties the blindfold.

When their eyes meet, Killian loses himself again, this time in the crinkles around her eyes, the clear green pools that are so bright that they shine.

"Emma," he says.

He wants to touch, but she doesn't move to release him from those confines. She seems just as lost as he feels. He moves his eyes down across her face to her gorgeous lips, and then down to the little black lace number that she is wearing. He has imagined her just like this many a time, but he wasn't prepared for the reality of Emma, the way the corset pushes up her breasts, highlighting the lovely tanned curves. He wasn't prepared for the way she smiles at him when his eyes return to her face, at once nervous and impossibly assured.

He wants to kiss her.

"Emma," he says. When she raises a brow, he shakes the handcuffs around his wrists.

She shakes her head, smirking and then climbs off of him to reach over to the bedside table. He looks around her room. It's mostly bare, no mementos, no pictures, just a simple bedroom like you might see in a magazine. His chest aches for a moment, for her.

"Don't frown," Emma says drolly. "It doesn't look good on you."

"_Everything _looks good on me," Killian says. He smiles at her and unapologetically stares at her ass as she leans over him to unlock the handcuffs.

He doesn't know what he wants to touch more, there are so many options to choose from.

When both his hands are finally free, he sits up on the bed and drags her off her feet and back against him.

"Jones," she says in surprise.

"That's not what I want to hear," he says as he moves them so that she is on her back beneath him and he rests on his knees between her spread legs.

He studies her, follows the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. First thing first, he needs to remove that corset.

His fingers work at the ties of the black lace corset, unlacing it from the front. When it is finally off of her, he cups her bared breasts in his hands. He doesn't know where to look, at her face and the way her eyes shut when he releases her breasts to draw circles around her pointed, dusky pink nipples or at the way her stomach tightens when he pinches those nipples, rolling them between his fingers. There is so much that he wants to do that he feels overwhelmed.

He shakes his head to clear it. His cock is hard again just from touching her. His eyes move to her lips, trying to read the words she is murmuring so silent and so fast as he touches her. He remembers the kiss that they shared over the counter of his shop and wants to kiss her again, so he does.

He swallows her silent words with his lips, kisses away all the thoughts from his mind except for the thought of kissing her some more. His hands move over the soft globes of her breasts back, stroke her neck before sliding into the golden tresses of her hair. He keeps his eyes open as he kisses her, desperate not to miss a single thing. Their noses brushes as Emma deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth to press against his. _Kissing her is like touching heaven_, Killian thinks dazedly. He kisses her sloppily, loses all his honed skill in the face of her enthusiasm, which he can only happily return.

They pull away for only the briefest of moments only to kiss each other again, this time slowly, like they're trying to discover each other. Emma's hands wrap around his sides. His cock bobs over the top of his jeans, achingly hard. He wants her. He wants her more than he has ever wanted anything in his life, and in more ways than he could ever have imagined.

He kisses her with all he feels, until she drags her lips away, gasping, "It's too much, too much."

"It's not enough," he says fiercely. He kisses her once more, a sharp peck against her lips and then pulls back.

He makes sure to look her in the eyes as he lifts her hips and slides her damp underwear off of her. He wants to taste her, but he can see just how wet she is and wants her so badly that he knows he won't last if he does so, and he wants to last.

With her knees pressed back, he uses one hand to hold her hips up and the other to guide his cock to her cunt. Her inner walls flutter wildly as he enters her. It is far from the first time he's had a woman, but it feels like the first time, that moment when suddenly it's like sparks that set his whole system alight.

He wants to take it slow, but Emma thrusts her hips forward, sinking down on him, her ass pressed against his jeans covered thighs, and Killian knows that slow isn't what she wants.

"Jones," she says. "_Please._"

He sets up a fast pace of fucking into her. Her body clings to him, so tight, so wet, the perfect prison. Sweat beads her skin, and she closes her eyes when his free hand finds her clit. He rubs in circles, strokes the tight bundle of nerves while she trembles with every thrust of his hips. Her cunt is tight vise that pulls him in even as he pulls out. He doesn't know how much longer he can last; heat races through him like an inferno.

His eyes move down Emma's body, to her bouncing breasts, the folds of her stomach, and their conjoined bodies before moving back to her face where Emma is biting her lip.

"Let go, Emma," he says. "Let go."

When she does, it isn't what he expects. It is better than that.

"Killian," she whines his name, not Jones, but _Killian_, and _god help him_.

He spreads her legs wider around him and bends her knees back towards her chest so that he can thrust even deeper. He hits bottom, his hips slamming against hers. Emma's breath comes in heavy pants, in tune with the sound of their bodies meeting each other. He holds her hips tightly and knows that there'll be red marks there later. He is honest enough with himself to know just how much he likes that, having proof of his claim on her.

"Say my name again, Emma. Please," he says as he feels the inferno blazing hotter and hotter.

"Killian," she cries. "Killian - oh god, _Killian._"

She arches her back off the bed. Her hands twist in the sheets and her body tightens around him. She comes and it is like watching the world fall apart. Her chest heaves as she falls back against the bed. She writhes in the sheets, hips thrusting up against his as she rides out her orgasm. It only takes moments before Killian's hip stutter and he falls apart too.

He drops her hips to the bed, slipping out of her. His cock continues to pulse, shooting his seed out across the lips of her cunt, her stomach, and the bed. He falls back on his knees, as he comes down. Their panting breaths sound loud in the quiet room.

"Killian," Emma says hoarsely as if she has been screaming. Killian can't think about that right now. His cock has only finally gone limp, he can't think about what it would be like to hear her scream his name.

"Killian," she says again, this time a plea. He quickly shucks himself of the shirt hanging off his shoulders and his jeans before pulling her against him so that they can both lay on the bed, side by side, facing each other.

"Emma, open your eyes. Look at me."

She blinks them open and stares at him.

"Don't look at me like that," she says.

He cocks his head. "Look at you like what?"

"Like I'm beautiful," she says.

"Is that you fishing for a compliment, love?" He smirks when she laughs and punches his shoulder lightly. He pushes forward so that their foreheads rest against each other's and adds, in a more serious tone, "You are beautiful and brilliant and bloody amazing, and I'll look at you however I like."

"Whatever," she says sarcastically, but he is looking right at her so he doesn't miss the soft smile that curves her lips.

And he definitely doesn't miss the way she surges forward, kissing him like she believes him, no, that he savours, _memorizes_ so that he won't ever forget it.


	4. Epilogue & To Him I'm A Gymnast

**notes; **short fluffy epilogue, and really smutty sort of sequel all in one. most of this was already posted to tumblr, so you might've read it already. thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favourited this story. y'all are the best.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"I brought donuts," he says in greeting when Ruby walks in to his office on Saturday morning.

Ruby puts her hands on her hips, takes one grimacing look at the bag of donut holes on his desk, and then another at him as he lounges in his chair and says, "Honestly, it's too soon for you to be picking up Emma's terrible taste in food."

Killian chuckles. Ruby just shakes her head and says, "Emma must really like you."

He leans forward in his chair, crooking a finger towards her. She approaches slowly as he says, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Ruby. I really like her, too."

"That's not a secret," Ruby says in a sing-song voice and looks at him like she has given up.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "I'm glad you had a good Friday night, but I want to pretend that I don't know why you're grinning so wide, so I'm going to open and work the counter for now, and you can just sit back here and do something with yourself."

A beat passes. They share a long look.

"Not that!" Ruby says and throws her hands up in the air. "I hate you."

His laugh is endless as he watches Ruby stomp out of his office, bag of donuts in hand. A text message rolls in minutes later. _Emma._

**-ruby just told me that you're too happy and I need to stop because your boner's gonna scare off the customers, not to mention, make her quit-**

**and what did you say to that?** he types back.

**-I reminded her how much she likes having a paycheck and said I would handle it-**

_Handle it?_ That has him raising an eyebrow and writing off a quick message - **and by handle it, you mean?**

He can practically see the mischievous smile on her face as she writes back -**you'll just have to wait and see-**

**well, love, tick tock**

* * *

**To Him I'm A Gymnast**

Fine.

That is exactly how Killian feels about this situation.

Wearing only his shirt, Emma leans over the black humped machine, her mouth wrapped around the attached dildo. He knows what Emma is trying to do, and he isn't going to let her get to him. He raises an eyebrow pointedly as she sucks, trying to get across how totally fine he is with the way she polishes the fat attachment with her mouth. She pulls her mouth off of the fake cock with a wet popping noise. Unbothered. Unaffected. Killian is totally fine.

Emma's eyes meet his, one side of her mouth curved up in a smirk full of enticement.

"Don't be a tease, love," he growls, shifting in the hard backed chair. The sleeves of his half-unbuttoned top are rolled up to his elbows, yet even in the cool air of his bedroom, he feels hot.

He is so far from fine, so_ very_ far.

"I haven't even started teasing you yet," Emma says.

He shakes his head. "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you? Using my job against me."

"Your words, not mine," Emma says on a light laugh.

"Screw you, too," Killian says without any heat.

This time Emma's laugh is more pronounced when she responds, "You only wish."

"Aye, that I do, but -" He sighs. "_But_ I can watch."

"Can you? Can you _just _watch?" she asks.

She doesn't believe him. Killian is patient, she knows that. He'd waited for her after all, but every time they've been together, since that first time, he'd been eager, and it was nowhere near a bad thing, but sometimes she wants something slower, lazy and unhurried.

And this, having him watch her get off, is the perfect way to put that into action.

But even though she wants to see just how patient he can be, she also wants to see just how far she can push him. So she crooks a finger at him and says, "Throw me the lube or..."

"Or what?" he practically growls, hands folding into tight fists when Emma just smirks at him. _A siren in disguise,_ that's what she is.

"Or, you could come over here and do it yourself," Emma says.

See, this is what Killian loves about her. She is a challenge, one that he is more than willing to meet.

He gets out of his chair and walks over to the bed.

"Lie back, knees spread," he says.

He climbs onto the bed, positioning himself between her knees. For a moment, all he does is stare at her. His unbuttoned shirt is falling off her shoulders, barely covering her breasts, the rosy nipples peeking out at him. The smirk is still in place on her lips, and her eyes, her _goddamn eyes,_ they shine so bright with a genuine humour and happiness. And he can't help it, he loves seeing her like this, _happy_ to be here - with him.

Without thinking, he pulls her head up, pressing an openmouthed kiss to her lips. He pulls away only moments later, when she starts to kiss him back, because he knows if he lets her kiss him, he won't be able to stop. _Can you? Can you just watch?_ This is a test, one he is going to make sure he passes.

He lets her drop back on her elbows and pulls out the lube from his pocket. He squirts a liberal amount of lube onto two of his fingers. Gripping her hip with his other hand, he smears her clit with the oil. She gasps, and the sound goes straight to his cock, but he ignores the twinge of arousal as well as he can when he is staring down at Emma's cunt, so lovely and inviting. Carefully, he slips the two lubed fingers inside her. She blinks up at him owlishly, the smirk fading from her now trembling lips as he strokes his fingers inside her tight heat.

When she starts to move against his hand, making his fingers curl inside her, he draws his hand away.

"Who's the impatient one now?" he says.

Her eyes narrow into slits, and he groans because that is a look that says she is definitely going to make him pay.

"Back to your chair," she says with a shrug of her shoulders. The movement makes the shirt slide farther off her shoulders, and Emma doesn't miss the way Killian's eyes linger on her breasts as he steps back.

_This,_ she thinks, _is going to be fun._

She picks up the bottle of lube he left on the bed and squirts some on the rounded ball gMax attachment on the sybian before tossing it to the side. She looks at the machine carefully for a moment, considering. She has read the manual, knows exactly what to do, so she climbs on top of the sybian and slowly seats herself down on the dildo. It goes in smoothly, a barely there drag against her inner walls.

Remote in hand, Emma flicks the controls on, and rocks back and forth on the machine as it starts to hum and move.

"This is - ah - different," she says. It is different than being fucked, there is no burning friction from being stretched and filled, but the machine rubs her walls with every slow rotation of the vibrator inside her. It feels different, but good.

"How different?" Killian asks.

"Like when you use your fingers, but more..._more_," Emma replies. She breathes in and out through her nose in an attempt to calm her already racing heart down. The prep from his fingers already has her on edge. Her stomach feels taut and tightens even more with every cycle of the dildo and with every vibration of the machine against her clit.

She looks up from the controls to fix her eyes onto Killian. He is watching her intently, eyes roving all over her body.

"Alright," she says, pulling her eyes away from his intense gaze. "Let's see what this can really do."

Killian bites his lip as she adjusts the controls and the humming grows louder. She is already shaking, and he can't imagine what the machine is doing to her. Sure, he knows what the sybian can do. He sells these things for a living, but still, watching it in action is very different than reading and hearing about it.

Emma throws her head back, chest heaving in a long, drawn out cry of pleasure. Killian stares at the long lines and firm muscles of her thighs, the curve of her hip, and the way she practically sways on the machine, riding it like she was born to do just that.

A giggle escapes her, high pitched and keening, followed by a lighter gasp as the humming grows louder, the machine whirring at a faster pace. She bites her lip rather fetchingly, and Killian swallows a groan as she places one hand on the front of the machine and moves the other over her stomach, up and up until she is cupping her left breast.

And while Killian watches, Emma tries to keep herself steady as she massages her breast in her hand, releasing it only to flick her thumb against her nipple. She pinches it, rolling the hardened peak between her fingers. She is sensitive there, even more so when she is turned on, and watching Killian watch her while she plays with her nipple is enough to make her want to cry.

With each rotation, the dildo hits that spot inside her that Killian's fingers are so good at finding, and Emma comes in a flood of pleasure that starts small but reaches its peak quickly and stays there. She gasps and cries, releases her breast to fumble with the remote, needing to turn it off before the pressure becomes too much.

She sighs when her orgasm fades, and then turns the sybian back on. The manual was right, the first few seconds after turning the machine back on are uncomfortable. Soon, though the sensation gives way to building pleasure.

This time Killian can't hold back the groan as Emma starts to ride the sybian again. She humps the machine in her search for pleasure, and when her eyes meet his, she smiles at him, that smile falling into a series of light moans that only make his erection strain against his jeans.

He doesn't want to give up the game, not yet, but he needs to relieve the mounting tension somehow so he unzips his jeans and shoves a hand down his pants to palm his hard cock.

"Killian," she says.

He touches himself while he watches her, just enough to keep him on edge, not enough to get him off. She says his name again. And again, and it is a slow, long moment before he realizes that she doesn't even realize she is saying it.

Lost in the sensations of the machine thrumming against her clit and the dildo hitting her g-spot, Emma forgets to do anything but hold onto the machine for dear life. Her fingers dig into the soft cushion of the seat. She is on the verge of another orgasm, but she seems to be reaching a plateau, caught just at the edge. Desperate, she grabs the control again.

When she turns it up higher, she screams as her second orgasm rocks through her. Emma isn't a screamer, not usually, but the vibrations are just so intense that they drag the sound from her throat. She falls forward on the bed, gripping the sheets between her hands.

Killian's eyes go wide watching her. Laying on the bed like she is trying to crawl away from the sensations, Killian can swear that she is actually trying to kill him. He pulls his hand from his pants because if he keeps touching himself, he'll come.

She turns off the machine again, the humming noise quieting. Minutes trickle by while Emma pants into the bed, and Killian is just about to stand up and walk over to her when she lifts herself up shakily and turns the machine back on.

Her knees tremble as she rolls her hips back and forth on the machine. She starts to murmur his name again, a litany of words falling from her mouth.

When her third orgasm hits her though, she doesn't make a sound, just presses down on the machine while her whole body collapses in shivers.

The machine continues to shake beneath her, but she sits limp on top of it. Killian can't watch anymore. If kissing Emma is like touching heaven, watching her explode in pleasure is like seeing the faces of the Gods.

He crosses the room quickly and climbs onto the bed to turn off the machine. Emma whines softly when he pulls her off the machine, but doesn't protest as he carries her off the bed and seats her down on her knees on the floor.

Killian stands before her kneeling body on the floor and tugs his jeans and boxers down past his hips. His cock bobs between his legs, finally free. Gathering as much of her hair in his hand as he can, he pulls her head back so that Emma's throat is bared to him. She looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, and when she smiles, soft and sated, he presses his fingers to her mouth.

"Open for me."

She nods and does so. Her tongue darts out of her mouth, licking along his fingers.

"Warm," she murmurs around his fingers.

When she licks out again, Killian loses all semblance of care. His cock is painfully hard, precum beading the head and he needs her so badly, he is shaking with it.

He drags his fingers out of her mouth. With a growl, he says, "Stay open," and then he is shoving his cock into her open mouth. Her wet heat engulfs him. He loses no time in fucking in and out of her, and spit leaks out the corners of her mouth as he drives in and out.

His cock brushes the back of her throat and he tugs her head back harder until she opens her eyes again, blinking up at him. She seems to wake up then, and starts to suck the length moving in her mouth. When his cock hits the back of her throat again, her hand reaches up around his hips, tugging him to her. His hand squeezes in her hair as she takes him into her throat. He tries to calm down, he must be hurting her, and she just - _god_, _she just_, but his cock is disappearing into the wet cavern of her mouth and now she is looking at him with a desire that burns like green flames in her hazel eyes.

"Emma," he grits out, "Fuck, love, _fuck_," because he looks down, past his length and her gorgeous pink lips to see her hand disappearing between her spread legs.

She pulls off his cock. She swallows sharply and stares up at him, hand still moving between her legs. Taking his length in her other hand, she strokes it and then hold it up to her mouth, placing a gentle, wet kiss to the leaking tip.

Killian's hand tightens in her hair. She leans forward, licks all the way down to his balls and then licks all the way back up. He is so close, he can taste it in the back of his throat, the need for his release.

"Emma, my love, _please_, sweetheart, please," he says. His words fumble over themselves, need making him lose his head. He doesn't get like this, never, but Emma makes him lose control like no one ever has.

She smiles wickedly and then gasps, eyes closing as her mouth rounds in pleasure. Shoving forward, he slides inside her mouth again, slides all the way inside until his cock is buried in her throat, his balls pressed against her chin. She is coming, her cry of pleasure sending vibrations through his cock that make his whole spine tremble. He pulls out of her tight throat to allow her to breathe, and then starts to fuck her mouth again, searching out his own release.

When he comes, his hips falter in their movements, and she sucks just the head of his cock, makes his orgasm last just that little bit longer. He pulls out of her mouth long moments later, feeling drained and absolutely satisfied.

He looks down at Emma. Cum drips down her chin, white seed that she was unable to swallow spilled out over her lips. She licks her lips leisurely, slowly bring a hand up to wipe the last of it off her chin.

Killian's hand is still tight in her hair. He releases it only to fall down onto his knees on the floor beside her.

"God, that was intense," she says. Her words are thready, wispy things that he can barely hear. He leans forward, wraps his arms around her to press his damp forehead against hers.

"You're a wicked woman, Emma Swan," he says quietly, his laughter burning in his chest like her mouth burned around his cock.

"Mmhmm," she hums. Her lips find his and with his eyes closed, he kisses her, tastes his seed on her tongue . He kisses her, and kisses her until they're both breathless from it, and when they pull apart, he opens his eyes to find her watching him with slit eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he says.

"Like what?" she smirks.

"Like I'm the most handsome devil you've ever seen," he says.

**Her laughter has her falling against him, arms reaching around him to steady herself. He sighs into her touch and when they fall to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, he doesn't even mind that he's going to wake up sore in the morning because he'll be waking up with her.**


End file.
